To Die for Love is not a Sin? Or is it?
by AnimeGIRL2014
Summary: What would you do for the one you Love?


The Lovers Tree amidst the Chaos of War…..and Death

By Clare Kruger

I remember gazing into those brilliant memorizing blue eyes, the blue eyes that have that burning fire in them, those blue eyes that held emptiness in them and sometimes…..coldness. Why may such beautiful eyes have such coldness and bloodlust, is this what war does to us? Or is it just, I don't know but why must there be coldness in them. why! They were so lovely and so gentle before. Why! Why! Must life be so crawl!

The days here on planet earth are nothing but coming to an end as the upcoming world war is drawing near. Even though war is already here in many countries and man and women are fighting to support each of their countries beliefs on the matter, no one is getting anywhere. I, Mia Santiago Kamikaze am a solider in the blue shadow squadron along with my Captain and most trustworthy friend, Setsuna Seisei, somebody who has lost everyone in the last mega battle we last had.

Setsuna and I have gone way back to when we were 7 years old when the Battle Desutoroi was happening between Orb and Odessa, two countries who political groups collided and went on a full scaled war on each other killing thousands on both sides. Setsuna had found me buried under various debris from the previous attacks on Orb. I remember that memory like it was yesterday but here I am fighting this war by his side, I'll tell you the truth he's not just a friend to me…he's something more….I believe in love at first site and I believe that I love and adore Setsuna and this is why I shall stay by his side until my death draws me away or if he doesn't want me around anymore.

As you can see it is quite complicated being around him due to he has become so cold to me lately it seems like he doesn't care anymore about what happens to me or the organisation Za Pishikipazu it's like he never cared. Anyway, the upcoming battle will be a hell breaker I can tell you that, it will be a blast. "Mia" oh I wonder who that could be. As I turned around I was met with cold, empty blue eyes that could only belong to _him._

"Setsuna. Is there something wrong?" it seems that I can't even pick out my love's voice anymore since it has turned _that_ cold now. Maybe I should just let him go; he will never be the same again, not this time. _Setsuna. _

"Yes there is, I have been trying to find you everywhere"

"Oh have you, and why would that be" I looked up to see if I saw those caring and most loving eyes that I so swore to protect and one day scream my love to…but I still see those eyes.

"Because you are staying here from now on un-"

"WHAT! Why am I staying here! I am part of the shad-"

"Mia. As your captain you will stay here and guard the stack house. You will be by yourself but I think you can look after it"

Why, am I the one that has to stay here and guard. Why!

_Plop!_

Huh, what's this wetness? It seems to be running down my cheeks. Uh tears, I'm cry...cry...crying!

_Plop! _

_Plop!_

"Mia. Why are you crying? You okay?" why is she crying? Women…

"I…its nothing sir, don't worry about me I'm fine I will carry out the mission assigned to me sir" now it's hitting me now, he is no longer my beloved, he is a stranger who is only a solider, he's a carcass of my once beloved and best friend.

"Ahh oh ok than, make sure you keep on high alert Ms Santiago Kamikaze and we should be back within a month" _a month. They're going to be away THAT long! Oh well I guess orders are orders_

"Oh and Mia if you need to communicate with us or anyone from Za Pishikipazu, just use your comp link also u can use the holoprojector upstairs in the facilities control room ok" I glanced up to Setsuna still seeing an emotionless face. He's never going back to the guy I use to know.

After two hours of packing I said my goodbyes to my fellow comrades who are going to battle without me, but I couldn't help but shove the feeling that this will be goodbye forever. I shoved the feeling away and went to the control room to check if the shields were holding and everything. Everything was all good.

BOOM!

What the hell was that! I quickly checked the area for anything there was Za Hetazu's everywhere. I was surrounded, why they had to come now when it was only me here! God! I hate Hetazu's!

BOOM! BOOM!

CRASH! BOOM!

CRASH! What the hell is happening! I quickly scanned the area around me, I saw walls crumbling and the roofs of the facility caving in from the inside, suddenly the controls of the control room started sparking here and there, they must have tampered with the controls. I have to get out of here immediately, once I'm out I will com Setsuna and tell him not to come back. I know I will die today but I will not die without a fight!

I quickly ran through the destroyed fascility looking for a clean exit but everywhere I went I would see a Hetazu, it feels like three hours now and I have not even had a glimpse of freedom. I am now bleeding from head to toe with grazes from bullets, deep scratches, bullet holes and pieces of wood or metal sticking out of my body from the blast occurring around me. I kept running and running trying to find a way out, but my body is slowing down, I can feel myself dropping to my knees and finally slumping to the ground.

You know when people say before they die that their lives flash before their eyes? Well It's true but I have lost total control of my body and I am now drifting…..drifting into an old memory of a young 15 year old girl and a boy lying under a tree, the boy had such loving eyes and the girl, her eyes held love for the young boy lying beside her.

"Setsuna"

"Hmm"

"What do you want to be when you're older?"

"A solider in Za Pishikipazu, to save people from the dread of war and to give them freedom mia"

"Oh ok than well I want to be with you forever Setsuna, you are my only friend and I…"

"Mia… you can tell me what it is"

"I….I….love you Setsuna"

The young boy's eyes winded with shock the little girl known as mia looked away with a slight glisten to her eyes but after what seemed like an hour the boy soon smiled. "You know mia, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and have ever seen and you know what"

"What"

"I love you Mia"

As the girl laid their dying she realised one thing he was only trying to protect her. _Setsuna. _The girl eventually through her pain and suffering closed her eyes to the blackness and along with lying in the arms of a man who clearly loved her in no way imagined, but what's funny is that she died in the arms of her beloved under the same tree he proposed his love.


End file.
